Cuckistanball
Cuckistanball ( also known as Israelcube) is a puppet master countryball located in the Levant. He is the only country that has a Jewish majority in the world, and he was born in 1948 from a mix of EUball, African Unionball, Soviet Unionball, and a few other Kebab in Middle East. There are some countries (32 in total) that do not recognize the "cube", such as when they do not accept their passports. There are also countryballs that want him gone for what they officially describe as "resistance". The appearance of Israel as a cube is because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel can into Baseball, and he played very well at the World Baseball Classic. Jewcubes used to have an independent Kingdom of Israelcube. However they divided into 12 tribes, which were conquered by Ancient Egyptball, Babylonball and Ancient Greeceball. They become independent for a time and split into Kingdom of Judahcube and Kingdom of Israelcube, but they both were conquered by SPQRball who brought in their theaters, architecture and rationalism. That clay was known as Judah ever since 733 BC and Judea is the Greek/Roman adaptation. In response to SPQRball influences there were a lot of preachers who tried to get Jewcubes to return to the ways of the past: Sadducees, Pharisees, Essenes, Zealots and one who didn't fit into any of those groups, Jesus of Nazareth. He spread is message of peace, love and above all justice, and he was said to perform miracles. His message was radical in this anti-authoritarian stance stating that the last will be the first and the first will be the last. All of which drove SPQRball to arrest and execute Jesus through crucifixion. In 66 AD Jewcubes launched a revolt against SPQRball that ended in 73 AD as a failure and SPQRball expelled Jewcubes from Judea throught the continent. Without geographic unity Jewcubes had to solidify what it meant to be Jewcube in the basic tennents of Judaismcube. In 476 when SPQRball got splitted Judea remained under Byzantineball and was later conquered by various caliphates made up of Arabballs, that's when Palestineball's ancestors came, by the 1500s the region had been conquered by Ottomanball. Jewcubes were persecuted all over Europe, this led to the creation of a Zionist movement in 1896 that advocated for the creation of a sovereign Jewcube state in unpopulated places in Africa, however the movement had no success. Then UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and made Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube in 1920 promisng Jewcubes their old homeland back to be independent and have a sovereign state there. Thus Jewcubes mass immigrated in Palestine and legally bought lands. However the native Arabballs ( Palestineball) saw this as european colonialism (little did they know, they were already a colony) and conflicts began. Due to growing anti-semitism and Naziball in Europe, Jewcubes started to immigrate to Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube in even larger numbers, this led to even more conflict between Jewcubes and Arabballs ( Palestineball). And sparked the Arabballs ( Palestineball) revolt of 1936-39 against UKball's rule in Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube, commiting acts of violence, seen as what allowed the Jewcubes immigration. The revolt was crushed but UKball limited Jewcubes immigrations to Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube. This in turn angered Jewcubes for it was crucial to leave Europe in the time of Naziball and led them to revolt against UKball rule in 1940 - 1944 forming an settlement named Yishuv. After lots of ethnical clashes it became clear that Jewcubes and Arabballs ( Palestineball) could not co-exist peacefully so UKball left Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube to UNball who in 1948 proposed a partion plan where they would split Palestine 50/50, Jewcubes agreed and Israelcubewas born, finally becoming an independent nation. But Arabballs ( Palestineball) refuses and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball, starting the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. Against all odds, the one day old nation Israelcubewon and annexed most clay in Palestine except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. In 1966 due to struggles over their homeland Arabballs in Palestine (who during the nationalist movements in middle east identified themselves as Jordanballs) started growing a sense of nationalsim and identified themselves as something more than just Arabballs, thus Palestineball was born. The next year in 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonballand Egyptball try to conquer Israelcube but lose in six days. It was a victory so great that Sabaton made a song about it. "Our basic objective will be the total destruction of Israelcube, the Arabballs want to fight!" - Gamal Abdel Nasser, President of Egyptball Israelcube takes over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball. In 1970, Palestineball attacks Jordanball (Black September in Jordan), Israelcube and Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball). In 1973, Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs surprise attack Israelcube but lose again. So in 1979, Israelcube finally is into peace with Egyptball and gives Sinai Peninsulaball back in return. In 1982, Israelcube has peace with Lebanonball, and with Jordanball in 1994. In 2005 as part of the peace treaty process Israelcube leaves Gazaball completly (both civillian and military) and gives it to Palestineball but Palestineball autorities "lost control" and terrorist movement Hamasball is born who attacks Israelcube. With help from Egyptball (now friends), Israelcube puts a military blocade in Gazaball. In 2008, Israelcube offered Palestineball to be a state, but he rejected the offer because he did not get all the clay in the West Bank, even though he would get an equivalent amount from the surrounding Jewclay. In time Israelcube and Palestineball got tired of looking for any solution for peace. Nowdays they are not trying to solve the conflict anymore, just to manage it.